L5r:Books Project
One of the goals of the L5R Wiki is to include all of the information ever published about the setting of Legend of the Five Rings. To this end, it is the goal of the contributors to this wiki to go page by page through every L5R RPG book published and glean as much setting information from the pages as possible. To join this project, simply pick a book, add your name to the list as working on it, and update it regularly whenever you have finished a few more pages. Be sure to date your progress reports, so that others who may want to work on the same book will know if you have stopped working. If you have made references to a few select pages in a certain book, but have no intention of putting the rest of the book into the wiki, do not sign yourself up for that book. Leave it for someone planning to go through the entire volume. ''Editing Note: In addition to the signature button on the edit page (that inserts ~~~~ into a page for your name and date), ~~~ will insert only your username and ~~~~~ will insert only the date.'' Books The following divisions are greatly arbitrary, and generally reflect similarities in titles. The sub-sections are either alphabetized or in chronological order, whichever makes more sense for the section in question. The "Way of" section is alphabetical for the Great Clans, then chronological for the following releases. Core Rule Books * Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire (3001) Oni no Pikachu 22:36, February 6, 2012 (UTC) All Done! * Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide (3101) Drya 05:01, 16 July 2009 (UTC) * Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Game Master's Guide (3102) * Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition (3200) 1-26, 250-318 done. Majushi 19:37, March 23, 2010 (UTC) * Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition Revised (3200) * Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game (3208) Alphast 12:03, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Faceless Sahir 12:24 September 2008 (UTC) Oni no Pikachu 23:28, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Done except Techniques, Cokalois, Advantages, and Disavantages. * Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Fourth Edition (3300) 372 - 400 done. Majushi 13:11, October 26, 2010 (UTC) "Way of" * The Way of the Crab (3007) Majushi Pages 1-107 done. 19:25, 24th June 2005 (UTC) All Done! * The Way of the Crane (3009) Majushi Pages 1-124 done. 14:16, 21 November 2006 (UTC) All Done! * The Way of the Dragon (3003) Majushi Pages 1-101 done. 20:48, October 31, 2009 (UTC) All Done! * The Way of the Lion (3010) Ianhatchett started work 5:55, 4 July 09 (GMT) Oni no Pikachu 19:27, February 29, 2012 (UTC) All Done! * The Way of the Phoenix (3017) Pages 1-120; 22:53, 12 June 2007 (UTC) All Done! * The Way of the Scorpion (3008) Oni no Pikachu 22:50, January 30, 2012 (UTC) All Done! * The Way of the Unicorn (3005) Majushi Pages 1-19 done. 22:41, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Oni no Pikachu 22:55, December 29, 2011 (UTC) All Done! * The Way of the Minor Clans (3021) * The Way of the Naga (3014) * The Way of the Wolf (3025) Dendem Pages 1-124 done. 1:29, 01 May 2006 All Done! * The Way of Shinsei (3028) * The Way of the Shadowlands (3031) * Way of the Nezumi (3032) * Way of the Samurai (3106) Majushi Pages 1-96 done. 13:35, 24 July 2006 (UTC) All Done! * Way of the Ninja (3107) * Way of the Shugenja (3108) * Way of the Open Hand (3042) * Way of the Daimyo (3043) * Way of the Thief (3044) "Secrets of" * Secrets of the Crab (3036) * Secrets of the Crane (3037) * Secrets of the Dragon (3038) * Secrets of the Lion (3026) * Secrets of the Mantis (3034) * Secrets of the Phoenix (3035) * Secrets of the Scorpion (3027) * Secrets of the Shadowlands (3039) * Secrets of the Unicorn (3029) Winter Court Series * Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun (3016) * Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita (3024) * Winter Court: Kyuden Asako (3030) "Masters of" * Masters of Court (3207) **''Masters of Court Web Supplement'' * Masters of Magic (3209) * Masters of War (3205) ** Masters of War Web Supplement -- Majushi Pages 1-10. 09:47, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Adventures B - Bushido Series * Code of Bushido (B-1; 4003) Oni no Pikachu 18:15, February 15, 2012 (UTC) All Done! * Legacy of the Forge (B-2; 4006) I - Intrigue Series * Honor's Veil (I-1; 4001) Oni no Pikachu 14:33, February 4, 2012 (UTC) All Done from a Spanish module. * Bells of the Dead (I-2; 4009) - Seppun Suzume 11:24, 29 June 2009 (UTC) M - High magic Series * Midnight's Blood (M-1; 4005) * Void in the Heavens (M-2; 4007) S - Shadowlands Series * Tomb of Iuchiban (S-1; 3012) * Twilight Honor (S-2; 4004) * Lesser of Two Evils (S-3; 4008) L - City of Lies * City of Lies (L-1; 3004) Oni no Pikachu 19:27, January 16, 2012 (UTC) All Done! * Night of a Thousand Screams (L-2; 4002) Oni no Pikachu 16:23, February 7, 2012 (UTC) All Done! O - Otosan Uchi * Otosan Uchi (3020) Game Master's Packs * Game Master's Pack; The Hare Clan (3002) Majushi Pages 1-45 done. 14:00, May 4, 2010 (UTC) All Done! * Game Master's Pack; Silence Within Sound (3022) Misc * Minmura: Village of Promises (4010) Fourth Edition * Legacy of Disaster (3301) * Descent into Darkness (3302) (GM's Screen Adventure) Campaign Settings * Time of the Void (3033) * Hidden Emperor (3047) * The Four Winds (3201) * The Vacant Throne (3211) Miscellaneous Books * The Book of the Shadowlands (3006)' Pages 1-116' Euterpia 15:44, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Oni no Pikachu 22:47, January 19, 2012 (UTC) All done! * Bearers of Jade: The Second Book of the Shadowlands (3019) * The Complete Exotic Arms Guide (3046) * Creatures of Rokugan (3104) * Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition (3202) * Magic of Rokugan (3105) * Fortunes and Winds (3109) * Game Master's Survival Guide (3015) * Legend of the Five Rings Live-Action Role Playing (3041) * The Merchant's Guide to Rokugan (3023) * Unexpected Allies (3018) * Walking the Way (3011) Oni no Pikachu 09:13, February 5, 2012 (UTC) All spells Done. * The Way of Shadow (3013) Oni no Pikachu 18:23, February 20, 2012 (UTC) All Done! * Oriental Adventures (WTC12015) * Rokugan Campaign Setting (3103) * Art of the Duel (3203) * Emerald Empire: The Legend of Five Rings Companion (3204) * Prayers and Treasures (3206) * Bloodspeakers (PCI2101) Book done. Oni no Pikachu 12:34, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Not included RPG/META * Enemies of the Empire (3304) * Emerald Empire: Fourth Edition (3305) * The Great Clans (3306) * Fealty and Freedom (3210) Clan War * Clan War: The Rulebook (12-001-1) * Clan War: The Clans (12-001-2) * Crab Army Expansion (12-004-1) * Lion Army Expansion (12-005-1) * Crane Army Expansion (12-006-1) * Phoenix Army Expansion (12-007-1) * Dragon Army Expansion (12-008-1) * Unicorn Army Expansion (12-009-1) * Shadowlands Army Expansion (12-010-1) * Naga Army Expansion (12-011-1) * Scorpion Army Expansion (12-012-1) * Toturi's Army and Yoritomo's Alliance (12-014-1) * Daimyo Edition (CW2001) * Desperate Journeys (CW1001) * Ravages of War (CW1002) * Thunders Challenge (CW1003) * Call to Arms (CW1004) Novels The Legend of the Five Rings novels, both the Clan War and Four Winds series, are not authoritative sources of information. They were not written with the storyline in mind, and they contradict many, many points within the official story. While the current story team has said they try not to contradict these sources unless necessary, they are nonetheless unreliable. Because of this, their inclusion into this Wiki is not only a low priority, but actively discouraged. Books Project